m-aminoethyl benzoic acid is described in Chemical Abstracts 52, 6404. Ortho-N-methylaminoethyl benzoic acid and its diethyl amide is disclosed in Chemical Abstracts 31, 5795. The diethylamide of o-diethylaminoethyl benzoic acid is disclosed in Chemical Abstracts 31, 5795. Various p-(amino-alkyl benzoic acids and amides are disclosed in Chemical Abstracts 38, 732.